Formal Demais
by Stingley
Summary: OneShot  Ikky já se cansou da formalidade do Cavaleiro de Virgem.


_**Disclaimer**__: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masami Kurumada. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Resumo**__: Ikky já se cansou da formalidade do Cavaleiro de Virgem._

_**Rating**__: Oneshot, geral pra humor, censura T (tem um pouquitinhozinho de palavrão no final)._

_**Blá-blá-blá**__: Eu gosto desses dois juntos como amigos. É difícil de imaginar, mas é divertido. Non é Yaoi._

Todos os Cavaleiros protetores da deusa Athena tinham seu próprio e único conjunto de qualidades e defeitos. Cada um deles detinha personalidade marcante e traços individuais próprios, que se manifestavam não quando iam à batalha, mas sim quando viviam suas vidas quase civis no Santuário.

É até engraçado pensar que duas personalidades quase completamente opostas tenham vindo a se tornar complementares. Metódico, formal e conservador, o Cavaleiro de Virgem era um exemplo perfeito de equilíbrio e iluminação, alguém que dificilmente sai de seu eixo, verdadeiro moralista e preservador dos bons costumes. Do outro lado da moeda está o Cavaleiro de Fênix, o tal garotão, bem-humorado, liberal, por vezes chamado de "encrenqueiro" e "arruaceiro", como aqueles moleques do time de futebol da escola.

De fato era uma amizade inusitada, e ninguém entendia muito bem como funcionava. Era de conhecimento geral que Shaka ocupava o papel de calado e inflexível e Ikky o de durão mas boa-praça, mas era difícil compreender como esse relacionamento se mantinha. Virgem não era lá muito maleável, e com muita dificuldade aceitava fazer coisas que não faziam parte de sua rotina natural, mas Fênix conseguia, com muito mais sucesso que os outros, driblar essa muralha. Não era toda hora: Ikky tinha que se esforçar muito, outro motivo pelo qual os outros Cavaleiros achavam complicado manter amizade com o guardião da Sexta Casa, mas, segundo ele, sempre valia a pena. De qualquer forma um gostava da companhia do outro, por mais estranho que isso soasse, e era tudo que importava.

Em uma ocasião, Fênix desafiou Virgem para um jogo de cartas, e quem perdesse deveria fazer o que o outro ordenasse. Shaka opôs-se imediatamente ao desafio, não gostava dessas "brincadeiras de azar", sua disciplina rigorosa e religião automaticamente negaram o convite. Foi a insistência juvenil e, segundo Shaka, irritante de Ikky que forçou um Virginiano "antiquado" a aceitar aquele pequeno exemplo da realidade rebelde de hoje em dia.

As probabilidades obviamente foram a favor do Cavaleiro de fogo:

- Eu quero ver você fazer uma coisa rebelde, Shaka, mas não vai dar pra ser hoje. Vai se preparando, porque da próxima vez que eu te visitar, você vai ter que cumprir, seu loiro politicamente correto.

Por mais que odiasse esse tipo de coisa, Shaka não podia negar o fato de ter concordado com aquela aposta, e agora se via obrigado a cumprí-la. Teria que se dedicar à penitência e desculpar-se de todas as maneiras que conhecia com Buda, mas não poderia faltar com sua palavra; essa era, inclusive, uma de suas características mais marcantes, e de muitos outros Cavaleiros mais tradicionais e devotados.

Muito tempo depois da aposta, Ikky retorna ao Santuário junto com os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze e cada um deles se espalha pelas doze Casas. Fênix sobe diretamente à Sexta, e encontra Virgem em sua posição habitual de Lótus. O Cavaleiro de Ouro sentiu a presença de visitante e consentiu com a cabeça, pedindo para que ele entrasse. Ikky imediatamente tirou os sapatos e a mochila, jogando-os no canto que já era teoricamente seu. Sem qualquer tipo de formalidade, como Shaka já sabia, o garoto esparramou-se no chão ao lado do dourado.

- Ah, tô morgado. Malhei muito hoje, e á toa - Ikky suspirou, com um sorriso.

- Posso perguntar porque você diz que o treinamento foi em vão? - perguntou Shaka em sua voz serena.

- Era treinamento não, pô, fui na academia normal que todo mundo vai. Eu já te falei que semana passada eu vi uma garota lindinha lá...

- Ah, sim, eu já não me lembrava. Essas experiências não são de meu costume.

Ikky virou-se de lado e se deitou sobre o braço. Enrugou a testa.

- Quando é que você vai parar de falar desse jeito, héin, Shaka?

- Perdão, eu não entendi muito bem sua pergunta.

- DESSE jeito, todo, sei lá, todo formal e direito. Fala um palavrão, anda!

- Sua persistência é realmente impressionante Fênix. Já até perdi a conta do número de vezes que você me fez esse pedido... - riu-se, discretamente.

- É, e você nunca levou a sério, seu bozo!

- Suas gírias me intrigam. De qualquer forma, se eu mudasse o jeito que eu me comporto, não seria mais eu, não concorda?

- É claro que não. E principalmente porque um dia você vai ter que se soltar.

- Não declare um evento que não pode prever, Cavaleiro. Isso compromete muito a legitimidade das suas palavras...

- Tá, tá certo, não vou discutir essas coisas com você, num adianta, mesmo - Ikky ergueu-se e ficou sentado de frente para o Cavaleiro de Ouro. - Então, quê que cê fez hoje?

A mudança de assunto levou os dois a passarem as próximas horas conversando sem parar, mais pela parte de Fênix do que de Virgem. O pouco que Shaka havia revelado fez Ikky dar-se por satisfeito, porque ele sabia que Virgem era muito fechado e que não compartilhava sua vida pessoal com todos os seus colegas; a amizade se construía pouco a pouco, então ele não insistia. Shaka contou que passou o dia na Sala das Árvores Gêmeas, meditando e conversando através do colar de contas com vozes que só ele ouvia, talvez entidades divinas, e muito provavelmente numa lingua que ninguém conhecia, Fênix imaginava. Durante a sessão mística, Shaka contou que pôde ver o que acontecia na sua terra natal por alguns minutos, e encerrou por ali. Ikky então desatou a contar do seu dia, como acordou cedo pra correr um pouco com seu irmão, como brigou com Seiya no café-da-manhã por um pacote de cereais, como havia ido até a academia para encontrar a menina e tudo o que conseguiu foi um instrutor muito entusiasmado no seu encalço, insistindo que ele devia exercitar um pouco os músculos.

- Consigo imaginar o seu desapontamento...

- Pra você ver... Pode cair uma tempestade de Xuxas que no meu colo só vai dar Pelé.

Shaka riu levemente, coisa rara de se ver. Ikky se considerou com sorte. A manhã cansativa teria valido a pena se pudesse passar uma boa tarde na companhia do Cavaleiro que já considerava seu amigo.

- Você diz coisas incomuns - Virgem divertiu-se.

- Bah, incomuns pra você... Mas, falando em incomum...

O sorriso que Shaka manteve estampado no rosto por alguns momentos se desfez quase que instantaneamente. Foi a vez de Ikky esticar os lábios, mas o sorriso do garoto foi cheio de malícia e, como Shaka viu, maus pensamentos.

- Cara, você ainda tá me devendo aquela aposta!

Shaka revirou os olhos por baixo das pálpebras, enrugou a testa, numa exibição clara de mau-humor.

- Não sai daqui, ouviu? - Ikky debandou da Sexta Casa.

Quem o garoto pensava que era para lhe dar ordens, Shaka pensou indignado. Meia hora depois, Ikky estava de volta com um saco de supermercado contendo diversos tipos de bebidas alcoólicas.

- Tem fermentado e destilado. Qual você vai querer primeiro?

A expressão horrorizada no rosto de Virgem não se desfez. Ele não podia acreditar que seria obrigado a sujar seu organismo excepcionalmente saudável e provavelmente pouco tolerante por causa de uma aposta ridícula. Ficou se martirizando por vários segundos, sem prestar qualquer atenção nas bebidas que Fênix lhe apresentava. Iria pagar uma longa penitência...

- Então? Vâmo beber?

O tempo que se passou depois da pergunta não foi calculado por nenhum dos dois, mas Ikky teve melhor noção e chegou à conclusão de que não havia sido muito. Inexperiente e intolerante àquele agente estranho, Shaka começou a se sentir mal em pouco tempo, porque havia escolhido experimentar de primeira os destilados. Aparentemente, a transparência fez parecer que aqueles líquidos eram menos agressivos.

Ikky ria sozinho de um virginiano desconcertado e muito zonzo. E por incrível que pareça, ele ainda conseguia manter a compostura, apesar dos olhos terem se aberto.

- Se entrega logo, Shaka... Anda, seu chato... Cai logo duma vez, que eu tô perdendo a paciência - Ikky exigiu.

- Eu disse... que você não ia conseguir... me fazer mudar _hic_ para um rebelde sem causa, Fênix... Eu _hic_ tenho a consciência muito firme e... inabalável...

Ikky então apelou, e tascou no virginiano um beijo na boca todo molhado de cachaça. Quando se separaram, Fênix ficou esperando o resultado, entusiasmado por uma reação pelo menos um pouco "não-Shaka" pra variar. Virgem, por outro lado, não disse nada. Ficou sério, encarando-o nos olhos. Ikky já estava começando a perder as esperanças quando Shaka torceu o nariz e limpou a boca com o dorso do braço:

- Puta, Fênix, que nojo!

Ikky cantou vitória até a hora que os dois foram dormir. Shaka não só teve que se dedicar a uma semana inteira de penitência, como foi obrigado a escutar Ikky comentar a ocasião toda vez que se encontravam. E o pior é que as novidades no Santuário se espalham rápido.


End file.
